Kandi
by NotAnAlchemist
Summary: And so in the course of a night, Sakura's world came crashing down. Not a songfic. Past/ one-sided NaruSaku, SasuNaru.


A/N: So yeah, this is not a songfic. It is based off of Kandi by One Eskimo (you may want to listen to it before or after reading this. Whatever, your choice.) And uh... lyrics belong to One Eskimo and Naruto to Kishimoto- sensei. Oh and some things are taken directly from the song, so I take no claim to that either.

–

His face was in his hands and his shoulders shook and Sakura held back all the comfort she had for him because the feelings that hung like spider webs over her head foretold, perhaps, a typhoon.

"What did Sasuke say?" she asked, hoping her words, the sound of her voice, would cover him like a blanket. Her assumption she was almost certain was correct – no one, she knew, could make her boyfriend cry like that. "Naruto?"

She heard his muffled voice, "He... called me baby... baby... all night long..." And his shoulders shook more, his sobs now making an audible noise.

Her warm blood turned to ice, frozen, cold – all senses now alert, cautious, waiting for clarification and inwardly praying he didn't mean what she though.

Concern was something she tired to hide, "What do you mean?"

His head stayed down and the flow of cursed tears didn't stop, wouldn't stop, prevented his words.

Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders that didn't stop their shaking. "Naruto, what do you mean by that? Please... please tell me." Her voice wouldn't stay calm, her eyes almost fully soaked and ready to spill over on her soft, calloused cheeks, the same that Naruto's hand touched so tenderly, with such love, such warmth...

"I love him, Sakura." Tears rolled down her face now, the words he spoke her cue.

"Her mind stayed perfectly poised on one word, "He, he, he, he..." and her silence, her face, frozen and broken, wide-eyed, brought Naruto back to his arms.

"All..." he hiccuped, "night long, I loved him.

"Why would you tell me?" she asked without an single wipe to dry her face.

He kept his face hidden, "You deserve to k-know. I need him. Then... I needed him. I'm so s-sorry, Sakura."

And she turned to anger, "Why? Why? Why did you need him? Where was I?"

Naruto noticed her change in tone. "Because he's Sasuke. I've always needed him." He said this after a pause to control his voice, knowing those words needed to be clear, and the effect they would have on who was now surly his ex-girlfriend.

"God, this hurts, Naruto," she choked out and and gave her own sob. "I can't believe this. I should have known."

"I'm so sorry."

"You were so close, you two. Too close, I almost let myself think. I should have guessed."

It was silent as Sakura's tears quickened their flow and Naruto's slowed. She knew he wanted to reach out and try to comfort her, and she knew that if he did, she would pull back almost violently.

Finally, "I love you. And I h-have loved you for longer than you know," were her next words.

Naruto couldn't say anything. She went on, "Why didn't you need him before? Why did you drag me along like this? Y-you said it was always Sasuke. Why now? Why, Naruto?"

He looked past her, " I knew I loved him, and I knew I loved you. I got the two confused and... I thought the love I felt for him was the sibling kind. Yesterday... we caught up by accident... I hadn't seen him in a few weeks and... everything... fell into place."

Her only reply for a while was more sobbing, and that started up Naruto's eyes, red from irritation, again.

"Why was I never enough?" Sakura's words hit him so hard and he once more said nothing. "Just go."

"Sakura –"

"Please. Please. Just go."

He nodded and grabbed his jacket. "I'm sorry. One day, please forgive me, forgive us," were his final words and he left.

Slowly, Sakura walked over to her front door. She leaned against it gently to make sure it was closed completely before pushing her full weight on it. She sunk to the floor, her crying never halting, continuing like a harsh reminder. The typhoon was there, on her face.

She whispered to herself those haunting words, "He called him baby, baby, all night long," and she knew it would be a while until this pain went away.

–

You've been my queen for longer than you know  
My love for you has been  
Every step I take  
Every day I live  
Everything I see

And if I get things wrong  
Don't want you to think  
I'm running away  
But I heard from Jo about this guy and I want to know

What did he say?  
He called me baby, baby all night long  
What did he do?  
He called me baby, baby all night long

Why? Why? Why did you need him?  
Where was I?  
Just how close to you is he?  
Every smile you gave  
Every touch you made  
Every word you said

And it hurts beyond hurt  
It was a love that blinds  
And a love that stings  
When I heard from Jo about this guy and I want to know

What did he say?  
He called me baby, baby all night long  
What did he do?  
He called me baby, baby all night long  
What did he do?

He called you baby, baby all night long  
What did he do?  
He called me baby, baby all night long  
What did he say?  
He called me baby, baby, all night long  
What did he do?  
He called you baby, baby, all night long

I know he called you babe  
All night long


End file.
